gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Castifer Stark
Lord Carrion Stark '''is the current Lord of Winterfell and head of House Stark. He was formerly styled and hailed as King in the North by the lords of the North along with his wife, Samantha Stark as Queen in the North, the second after Robb and Talisa Stark in over three centuries since King Torrhen Stark bent his knee to Aegon I Targaryen. Following his father's death at the Battle of the Blackwater, Carrion was sent in a great state of grief and was later appointed to become the next Hand of the King by King Daveth I Baratheon and does so instead of his brother Robb as he is serving Daveth as Warden of the North. He guides and helps Daveth through his duties as his hand for quite some time before Joffrey Baratheon's ascension to the Iron Throne after Daveth's death. His relationship with the Crown as Hand of the King quickly deteriorates due to Joffrey's continuous mockery and antagonisation of House Stark. Eventually, he left for the North and after some time, a military conflict was brewed between the Crown and the North, leading to the hailing and styling of his brother Robb as King in the North and King of the Trident by the northmen and the riverlanders, his disbandment of his title as Hand of the King and the beginnings of the War of the Five Kings. Though he is a Stark of Winterfell and was sworn to King Robb, he felt torn between the Starks and the Lannisters due to being raised and fostered by both the Lords Eddard Stark and Tywin Lannister. Carrion's betrothal to one of Lord Walder Frey's daughters was one of the terms of the alliance between the Houses Stark,Tully and Frey during the War of the Five Kings, he was to marry Samantha Frey whom surprisingly had developed a great relationship with Carrion which resulted in them being wed earlier than expected. After Robb Stark's death and subsequently Talisa Stark's at the Red Wedding, Carrion manages to escape and eventually round up the remaining forces of the North, establishing the Winter Contingency under the command of him and his wife, which consists of the leftover northern forces dedicated to the cessation of the Houses Bolton and Frey for their roles in the Red Wedding. Carrion, together with Samantha, with the Contingency behind their back, leads various skirmishes while heading north against Bolton and Frey forces , and was later eventually hailed as King in the North as well as his wife, Samantha Stark as the Queen in the North by Greatjon Umber and the remaining northern lords and soldiers under the Contingency. After the resurrection of his brother Jon Snow and in the aftermath of the Battle of the Bastards, Carrion stepped down from his role as King in the North in favour of his brother Jon. Carrion redeems his title as Lord of Winterfell and head of the House Stark. After receiving a letter from Dragonstone by Queen Daenerys I Targaryen demanding that Jon, Carrion and Samantha bend their knees to her, he proceeds to travel to Dragonstone with his wife and brother. After settling their differences with the Dragon Queen and the Storm King, they successfully captured a wight beyond the Wall for the parley at King’s Landing. Carrion is currently sailing back to Winterfell with his brother and wife along with Daenerys Targaryen and his long time friend Daveth Baratheon. BACKGROUND '''Carrion '''is the second eldest son of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Tully. He is the elder brother to Bran, Rickon, Sansa and Arya and the younger brother to King Robb Stark and Jon Snow. Carrion has Tully-like hair as does his brother Robb. He can be described as an honest, honorable, loving, caring and politically inclined man as he often helps his father run the North. Carrion has a very strong group of best friends consisting of Robb, Jon and Daveth Baratheon whom he regards as if he were one of his own brothers. He is also the brother that Arya and even Sansa would listen to as he has developed a strong bond with them. He is also very fond of his younger brothers, Bran and Rickon, often teaching them swordplay and archery as well as playing in the Godswood with them. Carrion was orginally sent to Casterly Rock as a ward to Lord Tywin Lannister several years after Robert's Rebellion at the behest of King Robert I Baratheon for Lord Eddard Stark to send one of his sons to be fostered at Casterly Rock along with his own, Daveth Baratheon so that they may make a friendship that he and Eddard have. Eddard agrees and complies, sending Carrion to Lord Tywin instead of Robb as he wanted Robb to learn the northern traditions before learning of the southern traditions due to the fact that he is his firstborn son and the heir to Winterfell. Carrion leads a normal teenage life with Daveth alongside him as well as seeing Tywin Lannister as his second father and mentor. As the bond between Carrion and Tywin strengthens, he was appointed as the Castellan of Casterly Rock by Tywin in his absence, due to the political prowess that he achieved by having him as his mentor. Here, he also learned of the traditions and culture of the Westerlands as well as the Andals. After spending his time at Casterly Rock, he and Daveth travels back to King's Landing along with Robb and surprisingly Jon where they were then fostered for another couple years. This resulted in the strong bond and friendship that the quadruple have. While being fostered in King's Landing, Carrion was taught the art of swordsmanship by Tywin's firstborn son, Ser Jaime Lannister whom he had a great relationship with, making Carrion a formidable foe on the field of battle. He was also trained in ruling by Ser Jaime's younger brother Tyrion who he became very close with over time. Carrion with the help of the Starks and Lannisters learnt to become both an honorable and politic man. Something that both his father and older brother Robb didn't have. This made Carrion a very important asset towards the future of Stark House Stark. He is often seen as the bridge between the Starks and Lannisters as he understands the way that both family works and thinks due to having being raised by Eddard Stark and fostered by Tywin Lannister. He sees both as his mentor and father figures which guided him when he was young. Season 1 Carrion is present with the rest of the family during the visit from the royal family of House Baratheon of King's Landing. He greets King Robert and his close friend, Prince Daveth along with the rest of his family. After greeting Ser Jaime Lannister, he spends some time sparring with him, all the while talking about their experiences after Carrion left from King's Landing many years ago. Carrion then went into the Godswood of Winterfell along with Robb, Jon and Daveth where they discussed about all the things they've missed and would like to do together in the future. Carrion remarks that Daveth was going to marry his sister, Sansa at King Robert's behest, the quadruple joked and laughed to which Daveth rolled his eyes. Carrion expresses to his father, Lord Eddard Stark that he knows that King Robert wants him to be the Hand of the King and that he'd also want to come along with him to King's Landing as he hasn't seen the place for a long time and would like to visit. Carrion was resting and cleaning his pike, "Greypoint" in the Godswood prior to Bran's fall from one of the decrepit towers of Winterfell. Carrion was the first to hear Bran's screams and rushed to the commotion. He helps two of his father's visiting lords bannermen, Lord Hank Henshaw and Lord Torrhen Headendore carry Bran to his room to be treated by Maester Luwin. Carrion, while sitting by Bran in his room, was puzzled as to how he fell from the tower, knowing that Bran was an exceptional climber and better than he could ever climb. Later on, his close friend, Prince Daveth visits Carrion, Jon and Robb and expresses his grief and sympathy towards them. He tells them that he prays for Bran's speedy recovery and survival. One month later, the royal family of House Baratheon was set to depart for King's Landing, Carrion sets out with the party along with Sansa, Arya, his half-brother Jon, his uncle Benjen and his father Eddard who was appointed as the next Hand of the King after Jon Arryn. While riding with his father, he asks Eddard about his aunt, Lyanna Stark and why he never does talk about her. Eddard tells him that she was a nice, caring and loving sister to him and that she died due to a horrible sickness during Robert's Rebellion. An answer Carrion could not accept and knows very well that it's a lie. Carrion rides up next to Jon before his departure off to the Night's Watch and talks to him about the honour of joining it, they laugh and Jon tells Carrion that a bastard like him could earn an honourable place in the Watch to which Carrion replies that Jon will probably end up as the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Along the Kingsroad, Carrion curiously asks his uncle and First Ranger of the Night's Watch, Benjen Stark who was bringing Jon to the Wall about what he thinks of the White Walkers to which Benjen replied that he wasn't so sure as both Rangers and entire Wildling settlements were being abandoned and the folk say they were taken by the Walkers and turned undead to which Carrion says that anything's possible and maybe the Walkers have truly returned. His uncle Benjen didn't seem very positive towards that prospect. He goes on to describe what the previous Long Night was like to Carrion and says that a Second Long Night would be disastrous as nobody would even believe a word of what the Night's Watch would say as they are not what they used to be anymore. After saying his farewells to his uncle and half-brother, Carrion later spent sometime riding ahead of the royal group to do some fishing in a nearby river along with Arya who met a young commoner named Mycah and played some swordplay with him. While fishing, Ser Jaime Lannister rests next to Carrion who surprised him. Ser Jaime then tells Carrion that his father, Lord Tywin Lannister has surprisingly said that he missed Carrion to both the duo's astonishment, Carrion asks Jaime how his father's doing to which Jaime replies that he was doing well and what commanders of armies were doing, Jaime then expresses to Carrion that Tywin originally planned to create a keep for a cadet branch of House Stark in the Westerlands before Carrion had to leave earlier when they were younger but didn't have the time to to which Carrion replies that he was stunned and greatful. Jaime says that Tywin would like to see Carrion again after being apart for so long to which Carrion agrees. After a couple of silent moments, Ser Jaime says that he would be riding back to the main party and the duo hugged and said their farewellls. Before, Jaime leaves, Carrion asks him about his investigation of the secret Order of the Seven which were operating deep in King's Landing and whether he has found anything regarding them yet to which Ser Jaime replies that he hasn't found anything yet but was still working on it. A couple of moments later, Prince Daveth comes up to where Carrion, Arya and Mycah were with an amused look on his face. Carrion and Daveth share their introductions and Daveth begins to teach Arya and Mycah some techniques on swordplay and even fished alongside Daveth using Carrion's own pike named "Greypoint" much to Carrion's dismay. However, the joyous moments were cut short when Prince Joffrey arrives and starts berating Carrion for fishing and tormenting Mycah who was too terrified to move and froze with silence. Joffrey then ends up slicing a part of Mycah's face with his sword, leaving a scar to which Carrion moves Joffrey away and tries to clean Mycah up with some water and medicinal oil. Arya with rage visibly showing on her face, hits Joffrey all the while insisting that Mycah runs away which he did. While Daveth was restraining Joffrey when he started to attack Arya, he berates and belittles Joffrey for his absurdly immature actions just when Arya's direwolf, Nymeria knocked both Daveth and Joffrey over and biting the latter in defence of her mistress, mauling his arm in the process. QUOTES '''Spoken by Carrion Stark: "Goodbye brother, don't ruin the North while we're gone. And continue Bran's and Rickon's training with Ser Rodrik" - Carrion to Robb as he's leaving for the South "How goes the investigation uncle? On the secret Order?" - Carrion to Ser Jaime Lannister about the Order of the SevenCategory:House Stark Category:Lord of Winterfell Category:King in the North Category:Carrion Stark Category:Lords of Winterfell Category:The Lords of Winterfell Category:Characters from the North Category:Houses from the North Category:Kings in the North Category:House Lannister Category:Characters from the Westerlands Category:Characters Category:Warrior Category:Soldier Category:Leader Category:Castellans Category:Hand of the King Category:Regents Category:Lords Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Houses from Westeros Category:Houses from the Westerlands Category:Peoples Category:Regions